PARODY:Volume 1
This is something new I want to try out. As most of you know, I have a talent for puns and jokes. This is essentionaly me just goofing around with various characters. Also, feel free to add your own parody here if you want. The only rules are: 1.Each volume can have 15 parodies at the most. 2.NO SEX OR OVEREXCESSIVE CUSSING! 3.Make sure you credit yourself if you add one.(like just type below the parody: "Made by" and then your name) (Or you can put it at the start in parenthesis if you want) Parody 1 Sonic The Hedgehog meets DBZ (Made by Dio) We see Goku and Sonic trade places. Sonic has spiky quills, Goku attempts a spin dash. Sonic collects the dragon balls and wishes for chili dogs. Meanwhile, Goku destroys Metal Sonic and then is chased by Amy. Sonic gets to fight Freiza. While Goku has to dit through a 30 second loading screen. Sonic gets to fight Cell. Goku is still on the loading screen. Sonic is fighting Majin Buu. Goku just cleared act 1. Sonic fights Super Buu. Goku just cleared act 2. Sonic takes on Kid Buu. Goku is beating the shit out of Eggman. Kid Buu blasts Sonic back to his dimension. Goku jumps through the portal and fights Buu. Sonic and Goku fuse into Gonic and disinagrate Buu. But then the portal closed. Then Shadow appears. "There you are faker". Then we see Vegeta appear. "Congrats furball". Shadow and Vegeta started fighting while Sonic and Goku were in a chili dog eating contest. Then Knuckles and Piccolo appeared. "GOKU"! "KRILLEN HAS BEEN CAPTURED BY COOLER"! "SONIC"! "TAILS HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED BY MECHA SONIC"! Sonic and Goku run off with Knuckles and Piccolo to save Krillen and Tails. Meanwhile, Shadow and Vegeta are fighting Beerus and Chaos. "How the hell is he so strong"? asked Shadow. "Well he is the god of destruction". said Vegeta. Then Chaos slapped Vegeta in the face and said 'I am the god of destruction you fool". Vegeta blasted Chaos and yelled "I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS"! Then Shadow went super and said "AND I'M THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM"! Vegeta went super saiyan and he fused with Shadow. Shadgeta beat the hell outta Chaos and Beerus before defusing. Then Sonic, Goku, Krillen, Tails, Piccolo, and Knuckles came back. "And then this one time, I got kissed by this human girl named Elise". said Sonic. Then Goku laughed and said "What game did that happen in"? Sonic got really scared and said "It's taboo to speak of it's existence". Then Tabuu appears behind them. Sonic turns around and says "Oops, too late". Parody 2 No one has done this one yet. Feel free to add one if you want. Okay. Wahlruss--instead of type O negative--has AB POSITIVE BLOOD TYPE Wahlruss gets a commercial bus license Wahlruss is adopted by Barack Obama Wahlruss and Vuxo play spin the bottle on Vuxo's 16th birthday party Wahlruss denies Dillian service at KFC Wahlruss develops a cure for gas incontinence. Parody 3 Fanon Fortress By: Lunari64 (This might become a fangame if I really feel like it) An assortment of my characters were in a large room, with Red team. "Hey, you there. Fox kid. C'mere." Scout said, pointing at Lexie. "You seem like a speedy little sucka." Lexie came over, a bit nervously. "Uhh, okay." She answered. "Hey! You! Pretty strong woman with boots! Get over here, recruit. On the double!" Soldier commanded. Feeling pretty humorous, Rosa marched over and saluted him, her sarcasm unnoticed by Soldier. "This is commendable behavior, rookie! Let's get this show on the road!" Pyro motioned to Lunari, who hastily made her way over to him. "Hello..." She said. He mumbled in response. "You don't talk much, do you?" Lunari asked. Pyro, aiming away from everyone else, used his flamethrower, making a somewhat small poof of fire. Lexie hid behind Scout, terrified. Lunari seemed to catch on, and mimicked him, using electricity instead. He mumbled, sounding excited. Demoman, about as drunk as usual, looked at Haely. "Hello, pretty bat lady. Right this way." He said, with Haely flapping over. Phantom, solidified, looked annoyed, somehow unable to return to his usual ghostly state. "You. Come here little man." Heavy said, pointing at Phantom. He hovered over, suddenly intrigued as he looked at his new friends. Engie, leaning on the dispenser he built, smiled and waved to Synth. "Come here, darlin'." He said, as Synth walked over to him, a bit clumsy as she always was. "Hello there, sir." She said, trying to be polite. She looked at the dispenser, curious and somewhat amazed. Medic, with his signature smug grin, analyzed the others left. "Ah, you will do nicely. Come here, cat woman." He said, looking at Io, who was turned away. She turned to look straight at him, and accidentally spooked him with her heterochromic eyes. Realizing this, she looked back down as she walked over to him. "My name's Io, by the way." She answered. Sniper tipped his hat to Eliza, who walked over to him. "Ello, mate." He greeted, only to be answered by Eliza's mute silence. "Quiet, huh? No matter." Spy looked around, though there was nobody left in sight. "Come on out now, you devilish rogue." He said, as if he knew someone was there. He was right, as Derek de-camouflaged right in front of him. Derek chuckled slightly, as did Spy. It seems everyone has found a recruit... Category:Parodies